


七年之痒

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg





	七年之痒

“怎么不说话？”晚餐时海德里希好像急不可耐地要确认自己没聋。

“我在等您先说点什么。”

“我已经说了。”

“您说的这是什么话。”舒伦堡越发怀疑自己是否真的热爱现在的工作，即使是许愿神灯，在七年没日没夜的燃烧后也理应油尽灯枯。

“我怎么了？我说得不对吗？”他今天似乎没有找茬的心情，只是忙着一次又一次处决盘子里的熏肉。

“是的，您说得很对。”看到海德里希那张脸就让他感到疲倦，就像把空气抽干后炭火自然熄灭一样。

海德里希从来不指望能从舒伦堡这里得到多少真诚的顺从，所以他立即意识到这是敷衍：“发生了什么？”他应该感谢自己有这样一双蓝眼睛，能够在下等餐馆漂满油渍的空气中硬生生撕开一条通往对面另一个灵魂的路来。还没有到该点上壁炉的时节，但令人难熬的冬天已经开始了，舒伦堡脸色很难看，如同某个疯子画家在油彩干透后又画蛇添足地刷上了一层青色水彩。

也许是六年，也许是七年之前，他第一次见到这个羞涩不安的小混蛋时——那时他还没流露出种种恶劣品性，天气也很冷。他问他关于莫扎特的问题，得到的却是一堆格里格。

“我并没有试图隐瞒您任何事。”每当海德里希发问，舒伦堡就本能地警觉起来，即使有时只是问“现在几点”。

“我不是指这个，您看上去有些……沮丧？”

“在这样的天气中人很难一直保持兴致高昂。”

“绝对不是因为这个。”

“那可能是因为……”他没有勇气说自己想辞职，谁知道海德里希会做出什么事，尽管杜塞尔多夫最棒的律所合伙人仍然为他敞开怀抱。

舒伦堡开始厌烦海德里希快速切入的臆测，更该死的是它们往往是正确的。他不想说话，也许是因为快感冒了，喉咙里发胀，七年前埋下的种子仿佛再也无法忍受他如坟墓般的躯壳，打算趁着今夜破土而出。

而他的播种者显然乐见其成，海德里希用亮晶晶的彩色糖果喂养这个年轻人，为的是有永久的甜头可尝。就像现在，他的糖果裹着一层霜粉，只有魔鬼滚烫的舌头才能一下子把它们一股脑卷起，在鲜红的丝绒上滋滋作响。

“告诉我，到底发生了什么？”海德里希快没有耐心了，怀疑自己是否拿错了糖果模样的冰块。舒伦堡难道没有将一切重量交付给他吗？难道没有因为恶作剧而脸红吗？

“无知是一种美德……而我……”舒伦堡选择闭上眼念出自白，“道德沦丧……”

“您又知道了什么新鲜事？”他喜欢玩弄年轻人的头发，尤其现在看上去就像焦糖丝，散发出炙烤后的甜苦味。

“您憎恨律师对不对？您恨不得告诉所有人您鄙视他们……把律师赶回原本属于他们的地方去，他们只配做法务顾问，绝不可能在任何领域占据高地……您和帝国领袖先生一样……”舒伦堡一口气说出了他的指控，的确是最合适的时机，这时他是海德里希的一部分，如同暂时寄存在他名下接受照顾的某种家养小动物，但舒伦堡不会放弃咬他的机会。“您……”他开始考虑离开。

海德里希的笑声几乎要倒灌进坟墓里把棺盖都冲到天上：“又不是什么新鲜事了，但我保证您和任何律师都不一样，我的小讼棍。”

END


End file.
